Assault Rifle CS-RC
The Assault Rifle CS-RC is a versatile, realistic, and fully automatic assault rifle weapon, commonly used by the Civil Security, and is a medium-range weapon with decent accuracy (with fire rate taken into account), damage, and fire rate. It is considered to be the standard issue weapon for the Civil Security army, and it is carried by Lites, Heavies and Bosses. This weapon is one of three rifles that are available in the Campaign, the others being the Alien Rifle and Assault Rifle C-01r. The Assault Rifle CS-RC resembles a modern assault rifle in appearance. The Assault Rifle CS-RC sports a realistic box magazine and an adjustable stock; the stock is never used when firing this gun, as the shooter will simply place the back end of the weapon over the shoulder, like with many guns in the game. While the CS-RC does not possess a particularly high rate of fire, it can be fired in sustained automatic fire with greater accuracy than most other automatic weapons. The CS-RC's projectiles deal a standard amount of damage, more so than the C-01r but less than the Alien Rifle. It also features standard penetration and bullet power. It can be described as an intermediate rifle, sacrificing greater damage and power for fire rate, but still maintaining an effective combination of both. Location This gun can be found right at the beginning on Level 1 with Civil Security Heavies wielding them. They can be picked up once these enemies have been dispatched. Although this gun becomes less common for enemy soldiers to use as the campaign progresses and becomes more difficult, it can still be found in nearly every Civil Security level in the game. The Assault Rifle CS-RC can be bought from the equipment shop for $1200 credits and upgraded for $350 credits. The full upgrade price of this weapon is $2250 credits. It can also be picked up in the early levels from killed Civil Security troops. This is one of the 2 rifles that can be used by Proxy, and it can be picked up on Level 30. Trivia *This is one of the signature weapons of the Civil Security. Almost every Civil Security level will have a soldier with this weapon equipped. *The ID for this weapon in the Map Editor is "gun_real_rifle". *If looked at closely, there is a transparent magazine. However, the gun never needs to be reloaded, as with every other gun in the game excluding the Vehicle rocket launcher used by the corvette, the M4A1, or the Glock. *The stock is never used when held or shooting. *This gun resembles the real life XM8 and FN SCAR. *The CS-RC is one of the most popular weapons in multiplayer, because it is a good general-purpose weapon, with good accuracy, damage, penetration, and rate of fire. *This gun has a higher fire rate than the Alien Rifle, but less than the Assault Rifle C-01r. However, it makes up for this shortcoming with better accuracy and more damage. *When the game speed is increased (by using the cheat 'very fast' or in a custom map via triggers), the firing sound will resemble the M4A1's firing sound, both in speed and in sound. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Slot 2 Category:Automatics Category:Civil Security Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Rifles